ELQ International
ELQ Enterprises, or Edward Louis Quartermaine Enterprises, is a multinational conglomerate headquartered in . Owned by the wealthy Quartermaines, it is one of the largest businesses in the region. It is a rival company with nearby and . History at ELQ. (1980)]] In 1980, Laura Baldwin takes a job as a secretary at ELQ. Laura is later shocked when she discovers Luke Spencer is also working for ELQ. In 1984, Edward discovers what it is like to be broke when his daughter-in-law Monica and her new flame, Sean Donely, organize a hostile takeover, storm into ELQ's boardroom and take the company away from the Quartermaines. Lila Quartermaine, Edward's wife, makes their fortune back with a new business called Pickle-Lila. In 1990, When Tracy's former beau David McAlister, wound up murdered with Tracy as the prime suspect. She asked Scott Baldwin to defend her which he only agreed to do, after he was granted the position as General Counsel at ELQ. After a short affair, Tracy became involved with the new CEO of ELQ, Paul Hornsby. In 1991, Edward and his grandson Ned are successful at getting ELQ back from Paul Hornsby. In 1996, Sonny Corinthos invests in ELQ; Jasper Jacks also gets a spot on the ELQ board. Neither of these makes Edward happy, especially when Jax teams up with Edward's daughter Tracy Quartermaine to take over ELQ. Ned's wife Lois was especially angry when Ned resumed his post as CEO of ELQ to help fend off Tracy and Jax. In 1998, Edward promises his grandson A.J. the CEO position at ELQ if he can bring A.J.'s son Michael home to the Quartermaines. If A.J. succeeds, Ned will be out of a job. Edward is forced to eat his words when A.J. is able to bring Michael into the Quartermaine fold by marrying Michael's mother, Carly. A.J. threatens to leave with his new family if Edward doesn't fork over the CEO position. So, A.J. is appointed CEO, and Ned leaves, telling Edward that he will not come in and save the family again, especially when the whole thing blows up in his face. In 2000, Edward kicks A.J. out of the CEO position when he learns that A.J. has burned down Sonny's warehouse, and for losing Michael. With ELQ without a CEO (Ned will not come back), Edward makes an odd move in courting corporate raider Jasper Jacks. Edward hopes that Ned will swoop in to save the company like he had done previously when Jax tried to buy out ELQ, but Ned remains true to his promise of not returning. Edward has a stroke of luck when Jax forgets about ELQ to go after a drug company to obtain medication for Lila's distant cousin Chloe Morgan from Helena Cassadine. Jax sells his shares of ELQ, which had come from A.J. and Tracy, to Edward. Edward then takes over as CEO of ELQ. In 2001, Edward is outraged when he is voted out of the CEO position in favor of his granddaughter Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. Later that year when Jax sells controlling interest of ELQ to Lila, Edward hopes she'll make him CEO again. But, Lila tells him that he will be co-CEO with Skye. Edward has no choice but to accept Lila's decision. When Edward fakes a stroke in 2002, Lila, uncertain of Edward's chances of a recovery, appoints Ned CEO of ELQ. Ned intends to use ELQ to go after mobster Sonny Corinthos, much to Edward's dismay. Skyline]] In 2003, A.J. once again gets his chance to run ELQ when he becomes CEO after Ned is falsely accused of rape. However, A.J. later empties the Quartermaines' bank accounts and leaves town with Lydia Karenin, leaving Edward to step in as CEO once again. Skye is later booted off the ELQ board by Edward after learning that she is in fact not a Quartermaine. When the ELQ-owned Port Charles Hotel burns down thanks to faulty wiring, Edward wants to take responsibility for the fire, but Tracy convinces him that it will be best for ELQ if he remaines quiet. While Edward recoveres from a heart attack that nearly killed him, Edward's grandson Justus Ward convinces Edward that he should act senile to avoid responsibility for the fire. Tracy takes advantage of the situation and goes after ELQ. Eventually, an arson report relieves the family of responsibility for the fire, and a battle for control over ELQ breaks out between Tracy and Edward with Tracy's son Dillon holding the deciding vote. Dillon is forced to side with his mother, and Tracy is named CEO. In 2005, Tracy's husband Luke agrees to help Tracy maintain her position as CEO of ELQ for three months, which will be long enough to solidify the position. When it is time to vote for the new CEO of ELQ, Luke doesn't support his wife, and she loses out to mobster Lorenzo Alcazar. In 2006, ELQ faces several lawsuits, after producing faulty condoms which cause the pregnancies of Elizabeth Webber by Edward's grandson Jason Morgan and Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer by Dillon. In 2011, Edward pitches the idea of having Michael intern at ELQ. Jason tells him that Michael already has a job working for Sonny, but it is up to Michael to make the decision. Not giving up, Edward offers Michael's girlfriend Abby Haver a well-paying job at ELQ, under the provision that she gets Michael to work there alongside her. Edward is delighted when Michael accepts his offer, much to Sonny and Carly's dismay. Abby enjoys her work at ELQ, but Michael does not feel the same way and quits shortly after. Later, Tracy reaches out to Edward when mobster Anthony Zacchara threatens to inform the authorities and the Soleito family that she had secretly funneled her ex-husband Gino Soleito's money into ELQ years before. Edward's passing and aftermath In 2012, Edward dies and wills 60% of his stock to his living grandchildren (12% each to A.J., Skye, Dillon, Ned and Jason), 30% to his living great-grandchildren (6% each to Michael, Skye's daughter Lila Rae Alcazar, Ned's daughter Brook Lynn Ashton, Faith Ward's daughter Maya Ward and Jason's son Danny Morgan), and 5% each to Monica and the Quartermaine maid Alice Gunderson. A.J. has recently returned and wants to be CEO of the company. A.J. has voting support from Michael, Skye, Lila Rae and Monica. Tracy has voting support from Dillon, Ned, Brook Lynn, Maya and Alice. Both sides are tied at 41%, making Sam Morgan the deciding factor. She has controlling interest in Jason's and Danny's shares. She decides to split her shares to make both sides at 50%. To break the tie, secondary non-voting shareholders have the deciding vote. It turns out that Lucy Coe, former daughter-in-law of Edward, has 1% that Edward didn't get back before he passed away. After Tracy agrees to the terms to underwrite The Nurses' Ball, lets Lucy move in to the Quartermaine Mansion and makes Lucy a co-CEO of ELQ, Lucy gives her support to Tracy, who retains her position as CEO, although she shares the position with Lucy. Soon after becoming Co-CEOs, Lucy has a psychotic break and is confined to Ferncliff Asylum after attacking police detective John McBain. A.J. and Michael, then obtain proof that Tracy had funneled mob money from her deceased husband Gino Soleito through ELQ, and blackmail her into resigning and naming A.J. CEO. Current personnel :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the ELQ section on the Port Charles page. Staff *A.J. Quartermaine - CEO *Asher Caldwell - Employee *Duke Lavery - Employee Stockholders In control *A.J. Quartermaine - Controls 21% of voting stock (his own 12% and 9% via proxy from Sam Morgan) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - Controls 18% of voting stock (her own 12% and Lila Rae Alcazar's 6%) *Ned Ashton - Voting stockholder (12%) *Dillon Quartermaine - Voting stockholder (12%) *Tracy Quartermaine - Controls 9% of voting stock (via proxy from Sam Morgan); non-voting stockholder *Brook Lynn Ashton - Voting stockholder (6%) *Michael Corinthos - Voting stockholder (6%); via proxy from Carly Jacks who controls it *Maya Ward - Voting stockholder (6%) *Alice Gunderson - Voting stockholder (5%) *Monica Quartermaine - Voting stockholder (5%) *Lucy Coe - Non-voting stockholder (1%) Not in control *Sam Morgan - Controls 18% of voting stock (Jason Morgan's 12% and Danny Morgan's 6%); proxy of 9% given to A.J. Quartermaine and 9% to Tracy Quartermaine *Jason Morgan - Voting stockholder (12%), non-voting stockholder; controlled by Sam Morgan, who gave a proxy to A.J. Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine *Lila Rae Alcazar - Voting stockholder (6%); controlled by Skye Chandler-Quartermaine *Carly Jacks - Controls Michael Corinthos's 6% of voting stock; gave proxy to Michael *Danny Morgan - Voting stockholder (6%); controlled by Sam Morgan, who gave a proxy to A.J. Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine Subsidiaries *L&B Records — Record label founded by Edward's grandson Ned Ashton and his wife Lois Cerullo, seized by Edward Quartermaine in 1996 *Donely Shipping — Shipping company once owned by Sean Donely *Jacks Cosmetics — Cosmetics company founded by Jasper Jacks *CoeCoe Cosmetics - Cosmetices company owned and founded by current ELQ co-CEO Lucy Coe *Chloe Morgan Designs - Design company owned by Chloe Morgan, and later by her distant cousin and Edward's wife Lila Quartermaine *Port Charles Hotel — Elegant hotel that was purchased by the Quartermaines in 1993 until it burned down, The Metro Court was built on this site. *Pickle-Lila — Pickle relish manufacturer founded by Lila Quartermaine References Category:Locations